Do It All Again
by Unfathomed Stars
Summary: "Keeping up the invincibility was difficult when every bit of her wanted to be human. " A series of Aleheather oneshots.
1. Do it all Again

**Author's note: Please, please review! I love to hear from you! Enjoy! I do not own Total Drama!**

Heather made her way through the hospital corrider, her every step echoing across the empty hallway. When she reached his room, she stopped. Her hand halfway to the doorknob, she braced herself, not quite ready to face him, not quite ready to see the damage and pain she caused. But she has come too far to back down now.

As the door creaks open, she looks into the darkness.

"Heather." His voice rings straight to her skull, cracked and higher than it used to be. The light flickers on, and she finally sees him, his back turned, on the bed. When she opens her mouth to reply, she can't seem to remember how to speak.

"Look who finally came to visit." Alejandro's words are dry, humorless, and he turns around to face her.

"So you wanted to see the pain you inflicted on me in person?" He points to his head. His once thick and glossy hair is patchy, and half of his face is burnt. Her eyes widen, but she meets his gaze. At least his eyes are the same, teal and clear. Beautiful.

"I'm sorry." The words come out softer and squeakier than she intended, but she's amazed she was able to say anything at all.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" His voice rises in disbelief.

"You throw me off of a volcano, and all you can say is sorry? I thought you were better than that."

"I don't think I'm better than anything right now," she whispers, sliding her hand to the burn on his leg. He takes her hand and shoves it off of him with enough force to send his flying. He glares at her crumpled form, fire in his eyes.

"I thought you cared about me. I was willing to give up a million dollars for you," he growls, making her whimper.

"I do care about you."

"No Heather, you don't. I don't know what social skills you were taught, but where I'm from, we don't tell someone we care about them by throwing them off a volcano." His words are mirthless.

"I was stupid."

"Yes, you were. Glad you figured that out."

"The million wouldn't have been worth it."

"A little late for that, don't you think?" He laughs bitterly. "I poured my heart out to you. And this is what I got."

She pulls herself up and crouches next to him.

"You know, I would redo the whole thing if I could."

"What whole thing?"

She twists her fingers. "Total Drama. All of it."

"All three seasons?"

Heather nods. "If I could, I wouldn't be so cruel that time around."

He laughs. "You spent so long building up this harsh persona, and now you're saying you'd give it up?"

"I didn't mean for it to go that far. But once you build a wall, tearing it down is harder than you'd think."

"Believe me, I know."

"You don't know how close you came. I wanted to give in to you so much." It's true. He made every part of her feel like it was on fire, and every fiber of her being had to be on full guard to keep her feelings pushed down.

"Then why didn't you?" He asks, genuinly curious. She's managed to change the topic from what she did, and now they're having a semi-normal conversation. He definitely knows her powers of manipulation.

Heather looks down, a faint blush lining her cheeks. "I don't know. I was scared. I had never had a weakness in the game before. You were definitely my weakness."

"And you were mine."

The words slip out before he can stop them. No. This can't be happening. He can't give in to her. She pushed him off a volcano, for God's sake.

Heather looks up, hope in her eyes, but he turns away.

"I was also scared that you were just manipulating me."

He gives a chuckle of disbelief. "Manipulate _you_?"

"Well, you did it to Bridgette, LeShawna, and Courtney. Why not me?"

"You were different. I thought you knew that." And he really did. With the others, it was always a game. They were tools, and he wielded them like a king. But with Heather, it was real.

"Different how?"

"Wow, you're really making me spell it out? I loved you. That sounds serious, but I did. I loved you with every inch of me, but look where that got me."

"I loved you too." She says it quickly, like a secret, her eyes trained to the floor.

His heart explodes against his will, to hear her say the words he hoped he'd hear for so long. But his brain is quick to remind him why he can't go down that road again.

"Would you have done it to me?" She asks, searching his face for an answer.

He doesn't hesitate. "Never."

She leans over, and slowly runs her hand through what's left of his hair. "I really am sorry."

He looks her in the eye. "I wish I could tell you right now that I don't forgive you. I wish I could tell you I hate you, and slam that door in your face."

Her brow furrows, and his lips move into a frown.

"But I can't. I want to hate you so badly, and I want to stop loving you even more."

Before he know what's happening, she leans over and captures his lips in the most tender, gentle kiss she's ever initiated. They stay like that for what feels like eternity, and it's nothing like the forced, awkward kiss on the volcano. They mold together like two pieces of a puzzle, and it feels like coming home.

When they finally break apart, arms still around each other, foreheads still touching, eyes still glued together, she gives a little smile. "I love you." It's the first time she's ever uttered those words, but it feels true.

Not breaking her gaze, her kisses her again, and grins. "I love you too."

He clasps her hand both of his. "No volcano this time."

"Nothing."

"I forgive you." And he means it. As hard as it is to let go of the pain and anger pent up inside of him, holding her in his arms just makes it all slip away.

"Thank you." Tears in her eyes, she wraps her arms around him, and buried her face in his neck.

"It's okay, mi amor. You can cry."

And she sobs, soaking his shirt and reaching his soul, he holds her, until she lifts her tear stained face up to meet his eyes. "I don't deserve to be happy."

He strokes her hair. "No, no. That's _loco_. We're meant for each other."

"I'm a bad person."

"No you're not. You just made some mistakes. But we all do. Your imperfections are perfect to me."

Heather kisses him again, and lets out a small moan. "Never leave me."

"As you wish, mi amor."

He touches her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And after all they've been through, as Heather puts her head on Alejandro's shoulder, they know the scars that define them just make them love each other more. Because they have true love. And a love like that never fades.


	2. Temptation

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Sorry for the incredibly long break. I've been focusing on my original writing, but I couldn't resist writing something small and quick to revive my Fanfiction account. I hope you enjoy; please review! I love feedback:) **

It was never a good idea to give in. Giving in showed weakness, and weakness was a word that could never be used to define Heather Chen.

Usually, resisting temptation wasn't even a concern. It was easy to resist when the temptation wasn't even there. It was so easy to see the downsides in any situation, and when you can see the cons, the pros can be ignored. So when Heather was faced with a situation where the temptation couldn't be shoved to the side, she was lost.

The temptation came in the form of a person. A person too disgustingly beautiful to shun easily. With tanned skin, piercing green eyes, and a perfect head of dark hair, Alejandro Burromuerto was a sight to behold.

Heather had always scoffed at the notion of one's breath being taken away. She could cause that feeling easily with a well-timed slap to the face, but merely looking at someone shouldn't be able to make that sensation occur. But when she looked at him, her stomach bubbled and she just felt weak. So of course, avoiding him was the only answer.

Team Amazon needed her leadership, after all. She had to keep that train wreck of idiots functional long enough to carry herself to the merge. After that, Gwen and Courtney could push each other off of the plane without a parachute and she honestly wouldn't care. But for now, they were idiots, but she needed them.

She was the Queen Bee, master of manipulation. She could change her emotions to fit a situation with a moment to prepare. And it was perfect, sitting back and watching him corrupt and cause the demise of the love-struck idiots on the other team. As long as he wasn't trying anything on her idiots, she wouldn't and shouldn't care. But the irrational feeling of hatred and anger that consumed her whenever she saw him smoothly chatting up another girl... That needed to stop. She couldn't afford to lose her focus. She couldn't afford to be weak.

Alejandro Burromuerto came on to Total Drama with a plan of action and a weight on his back. The expectation of his high class family was that when he returned home, he would be returning one million dollars richer. No less. And if there was one thing he couldn't be, it was a disappointment to his family. So he planned to employ his looks, his charm, his persuasion... With these assets, he knew he could control the game easily. The one variable he didn't factor in was her.

Alejandro had always scoffed at the notion of a person going weak at the knees. But that was before Heather. Sure, he could easily cause that sensation with a well-timed kick or punch when psychical power was absolutely necessary, but to have the feeling be replicated by merely catching sight of somebody... He had to hold onto the side of the plane for support when he saw her coming. Her raven hair, so long and lustrous in the first season of the infamous Total Drama, was even more beautiful now. It framed her face, accenting her cheekbones and almond eyes. He couldn't help but stare at her whenever she crossed his path, which luckily didn't happen often.

Because he didn't want it to, of course. To look at her was to give away his feelings, and if she knew, it would all be over. She would have the upper hand. So the only option was to avoid her, flirt with the helpless other girls, and live for the few electric seconds when they accidentally met eyes.

Sometimes Heather felt herself wanting to run to him, and she hated herself for wanting it. Keeping up the invincibility was difficult when every bit of her wanted to be human.

Sometimes Alejandro saw her across the cabin, and it took every ounce of self control he possessed not to swallow her in his arms and just hold her tightly.

"Good morning!" Chris blasted across the intercom, causing the sleeping competitors to stir.

They shuffled groggily to him, and listened to the explanation of yet another dangerous and pointless challenge. It wasn't like anyone was focused; each individual was immersed in themselves, and themselves only.

But even as Chris droned on, all he was aware of was her. The tightly pressed lips, the pink corners turned down in a faint grimace. The flashes of darkness that shone across her eyes. The folds of her arms as she crossed them across her chest in a defiant motion. Even immediately after waking, she was beautiful.

She couldn't help but sneak glances at him through her peripherals; he was too big of a presence to ignore. Her expression was darkening, she could feel the tensing of the muscles. Angry, she crossed her arms, hoping to shield herself from catching feelings. God knows she didn't need any more.

When he looked at her, he knew deep down that it was over. He was letting idiotic emotions get in the way of his game plan. The expectations and drive that fueled him melted when he looked at her. He thought he could handle it. This wasn't how the game was supposed to go.

When she caught him looking at her, she ignored the feelings of surrender that seemed overpowering. She was the queen. It was her season, her chance. Nothing holding her back. Nothing to block her from victory. But something about him made the weakness that lurked inside of her spill out of every pore and crevice and drown her in a sea of want, and God forbid- need. She doesn't need anybody. This wasn't how the game was supposed to go.

It wasn't how it was supposed to go, but looking at her, it didn't matter.

Could a person drown happily? If she drowned looking at him, well, she guessed there could be worse ways to die.

He dropped his hands to his sides, his hand brushing her pinky. The mere touch was fire.

When he grazed her, everything inside erupted.

She had no choice but to surrender.

He knew there wasn't any other choice.


End file.
